The Administrative Core is a critical part of the Charleston Alcohol Research Center since it acts as the coordinating center for seven components (two clinical research components, three basic research components, one research translation/Information dissemination component, and one pilot project component), and the Shared Core. This Core provides the organizational framework that is necessary for the effective and efficient management of Center resources. Under the supervision of the Director, the Administrative Core staff manages the day-to-day operations of the Center, addresses emergent and scientific issues, monitors all budgetary matters, defines and develops internal and external quality control mechanisms, integrates all the components of the Center, acts as a liaison between the Center and the local and regional community, and, provides professional development and scientific enrichment experiences. As the hub of the Charleston ARC, the Administrative Core must provide expert leadership and a strong organizational structure. The Administrative Core has had minimal turnover in leadership or staff since its inception. The Administrative Core is located in the Center for Drug and Alcohol Programs on the campus of the Medical University of South Carolina. The Director of the Administrative Core, the two Scientific Directors, and the Core's Administrative staff have offices in close proximity to each other. The leadership team is comprised of senior scientists with career commitments to alcohol research. Importantly, they represent both clinical and basic science backgrounds. This blend of scientific expertise facilitates the Center's interest in translational and interdisciplinary research. The Steering Committee serves to ensure internal communication and focuses on operational issues. The external Program Advisory Committee provides scientific direction and scientific interchange. In summary, the Administrative Core has an experienced and proven infrastructure that is well able to ensure that the Charleston Alcohol Research Center accomplishes the objectives defined in its mission statement.